


A smol kiss

by orphan_account



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Kissing, Mild Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-18 03:04:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14203650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: T. Chica doesn't care for relationships, but that doesn't stop her from kissing animatronics who needs it.





	A smol kiss

**Author's Note:**

> I was drawing and I just wanted to search it up, and you know what I'm happy I did uwu

Chica sat in one of the chairs, her legs propped up poorly, and ignoring the buzzing happening around her. Bonnie and Freddy were being gloriously gay, and even the puppet seems to like all the action happening with them. The old animatronics sat too in the big room, just right across from Chica. Seems like what happens to the original characters happen to the new ones. Pursay, Chica never actually having a Foxy to love. That broken junk could mean less to her in any size, shape, or form.

Just like the rest of the animatronic, she's surrounded by love _and she hates it._ Even the night gaurd sometimes calls his boyfriend. It just isn't right. She let her legs slip from their position on the table and walked away, rolling her eyes in anger. It confuses her to this day how people even wind up together. Like how could you love someone so much that'd you want to spend the rest of your life together. Honestly she'd rather be pregnant from a one night stand than that.

She didn't make it far until she tripped over the broken Foxy. She hissed, until she heard the soft whimpers, and she almost melted into sadness. Mangle had crawled halfway into a party room before giving up, her only working arm gripping loosely at the tile. Mangle didn't seem to notice that Chica had tripped over her mutilated legs. Chica stood brushing herself off despite not even needing too, and swallowed whatever pride she had and picked up the poor girl.

Mangle clung weakly to Chica, as she helped the white and pink girl unto the table. Chica forced Mangle to look into her purple eyes, as she saw the tears falling off her face. "What's wrong?" Chica asked softly, taking her bib off to wipe away the fluids coming out of her eyes. Mangle just shook her head, trying to push her other arm into the robotic joint, but not succeeding aswell. Chica sighed and pushed the joint in with a click, doing the same with her backward facing elbow, and finally her hand, to which mangle flexed and moved as to stretch what she had lost.

Mangle clicked the other wrist in, before moving to her legs. "Can you push the foot in for this one?" She asked, and Chica complied, taking the foot and gently forcing it into it's socket. She knew how this foot was for the opposing girl, and looked up at the yellow eye before pressing a kiss where the plates met, an ankle, sort of. Mangle stopped forcing the knee joint of the other leg to look at Chica, who was now peppering the calf with quick and small kisses.

She moved up to the knee, and also pressed a kiss on the thigh, and lightly grazed it with her teeth, before standing up and taking Mangle's arm and pushing her lips to the palm of the opposing girl, turned it and then pressed another to the back side. Chica moved up to her wrist, enjoying the dips where the metal plates met. She moved up to her forearm, doing the same as she did to the calf muscle, and then to her bicep. Mangle was in complete and utter shock, but she liked how the lips pressed to her faux skin, not wanting Chica to stop. Chica moved farther up, pressing a soft kiss to her neck, and finally to her jaw before pressing her lips to Mangle's.

It wasn't rough, it was soft and sweet, as if to show you really do love them. Chica never realized herself how much she actually liked Mangle. Mangle wrapped her arms around Chica's neck hesitantly, and Chica pulled Mangle closer, sharing body heat.

Mangle pulled away, looking down at her chest, panting softly despite not needing air. "Will you tell me what's wrong now?" Chica asked with a soft smile, Mangle laughed lightly before pulling Chica back into a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Holy shit I'm so tired, but I hope you enjoy this, it's not as good as my other one I know but I tried?


End file.
